


Shut Up, Kid.

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Background tales of post k-war, Canon nick-names, Cuties smooching, Gratuitous psuedoscience, Hannibal calling Newt "kid", Hannibal has a headache, Hermann pouting at unprofessionalism, K-Science, Kaiju-babble, M/M, So he shuts Newt up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As he stands in the unimpressive lab with the two k-scientists, all Hannibal really wants it for Newt to shut up and stop aggravating his headache. When that doesn't happen of its own accord, he takes matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up, Kid.

**Author's Note:**

> First work in this fandom for me~!

There was absolutely nothing impressive about Newton Geiszler (and Hermann Gottlieb’s) shared lab in the depths of the Shatterdome. Hannibal tched softly as Newt scampered around the room, pointing out various biological components in his collection and listing off those he needed for his latest experiment.

Hermann ignored the two ‘kaiju-groupies’-as he had classified Hannibal’s exhortation of the leftover kaiju corpses littering the globe. (The less kaiju that were left, the more profit there was to be gained.) However, the less kaiju that were left, the less specimens Newt had to pick over and prod at. 

That’s why Hannibal was in this situation in the first place; Newt wanted to carry on with his research and Marshal Herc Hansen had approved Hannibal’s recently strengthening involvement with the biologist’s experimentation. (Hermann wasn’t too fond of the partnership, as it meant he had two cretins littering the lab at the best of times instead of only one.)

The mathematician mostly worked on calculating cleanup and repair necessities, along with preemptive strategies against the possibly impending re-opening of the Breach. (It was better to be safe, than sorry.) 

But Newt was still zero to sixty with his kaiju research. So, Hannibal had been enlisted as the PPDC’s top (and most expensive) supplier of kaiju entrails, corpses, and other viscera in relation to the giant beasts. 

It wasn’t a bad job, necessarily, just a taxing one. Running both an underground black market and a respectable supplied of the PPDC had worn Hannibal patience thin, and Newt was always difficult to deal with. It was no exception when the younger man practically pranced around the limited space, gesturing wildly and chattering about theories.

So no one could really blame Hannibal when the gears and cogs in his mind froze around the simple thought that he had to shut Newt up. All it took was a simple step forward, his gold-plated shoe clicking on the ground as he grabbed Newt by the wrist and hauled him into a deep, firm kiss.

Hermann spluttered indignantly in the background at such a display of unprofessionalism, but Newt’s hands crept up to rest palm-first on Hannibal’s shoulders, his chapped lips working to meet the older man’s with every breath he took. Pleased at the reaction and sudden lack of noise, Hannibal released the other with a swipe of his tongue over the swollen mouth before smirking.

“I have a migraine, kid, shut the fuck up.” He groused, folding his arms over his chest and leaning back against one of Newt’s bare tables.

The scruffy haired scientist pulled at his tie a little and shuffled one foot before grinning and beginning to speak in a softer tone of voice, but continuing to explain the various necessities he had.


End file.
